


Rose Weasley

by smushly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry/Hermione brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushly/pseuds/smushly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Rose Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I did for a prompt..

"I’m gonna kill him Harry, I swear I will!"

"Ow ow ow! Hermione, please let go! I’m a Seeker, I need that hand!"

"You haven’t played professionally in years! And you have no room to complain right now, I don’t see you pushing a Quaffle through your vagina!"

"Oh my God, squeeze it off, I don’t care! Just please don’t say that word to me ever again."

"Where IS he, Harry. Why are YOU here. I don’t WANT you here, I want HIM."

"Believe me ‘Mione, I don’t want me here either."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!"

"He was on a raid! Percy is trying to reach him right now, he’ll be here soo-"

The head Healer interrupts Harry. “I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley, I’m afraid you can’t wait any longer. You have to push.”

"But my husband-"

"But Ron’s not-"

"Mrs. Weasley! If you don’t have this baby now there could be serious complications. You have to push."

"I’m gonna kill him Harry. I’m really gonna kill him. Don’t you dare look down there. And if you let go of my hand I swear I’ll kill you too."

——

2 hours later, Harry is lying on the bed with his arm wrapped around Hermione, who is holding her new baby girl.

"She’s kind of funny looking," he says. Hermione nudges him in the ribs.

"Thank you, Harry," she says softly. "And sorry I yelled at you."

He squeezes her and says, “It’s okay. Ginny hexed me when she was having James. I’m not even sure she had a wand.”

Just then Ron came bursting into the room. “I missed it! I can’t believe I missed it! I’m the worst father ever!” He begins pacing. “I’m so sorry ‘Mione. I was at stupid old man Jenkins’ house because his batty old neighbor said she was sure he was giving out cursed sweets to all the muggle trick or treaters and-“

"Ronald."

Ron stops pacing and looks up. “What?”

Hermione smiles at him. “Come meet your daughter.”

Ron grins, a flush breaking out on his face and Harry moves from the bed with a quick kiss to Hermione’s temple. He gives Ron a slap on the back and heads for the door, turning around to exchange a fond smile with Hermione before exiting.


End file.
